Love You to Bits
by hawaiianflower
Summary: Frook. Slash. Cook and Freddie are best of mates, but are there more feelings than that? Look into the friendships and complications of their relationship. M for language, and probably sexual situations later on.


Cook took a drag off his spliff, resting back in his chair. His mind was elsewhere as always, never present here in the shed. His skin was  
>itching for a fight.<p>

With a puff of smoke, he looked around. Freddie-his fredster. He sat opposite cook, leaning back as well, eyes closed, one hand lazily holding his spliff. Cook turned his head slightly to the left. JJ sat on the floor, goofy grin in place, no spliff in hand, talking a mile a minute about some girl.

Ah, the three amigos, thought cook. No fight to be had here.

He slammed his feet on the floor, laughter in his eyes. "fuck, mates, let's find us a party!"

Lazily, Freddie opened one eye slightly. "The pub?" he said, an annoyed twinge in his voice as he stood.

"oh, no no. I have to go home." JJ stuttered, already up and headed to the door.

"Don't be such a cockblocker, mate!" cook screeched, too late already.

Freddie just laughed, shaking his head and loosely throwing an arm around cook. They had been friends forever; otherwise such affection would have swiftly been met with a punch. But it was different with Freddie. Freddie belonged to him. No matter what, he'd be there for his fredster. Effy couldn't get in between a friendship like this. Although cook wasn't about to tell Freddie that he shagged her.

They walked to the pub in silence, taking drags off the same spliff. But as soon as they walked in, that all changed. Cook was loud, boisterous, high. And ready for a fight.

He walked in, arms raised. "Cookie monster's here!" he shouted. Strolling in with a smug, falsely confident smirk, he slapped a man at the bar on the shoulder, throwing down some money. Give me your best!" he laughed to the bartender.

Freddie sighed, taking a much quieter route as he took his seat. He didn't belong. He was cook's mate only because they had survived through time. But he was different, calm. He could party like the best of them, but he didn't have anything to prove. Not when cook was around. He was always better, always doing things first, be it losing his virginity or be it catching effy's eye. That's where they were re  
>most different. Freddie couldn't forget how effy was coming between them. As much as he hated to admit it, he had something to gain from cook making a fool of himself.<p>

"Motherfucker..." Freddie snapped out of his thoughts, looking to cook, where of course trouble had started.

Cook lie on the floor, nose bloodied, as a man stood leaning above him, pulling back for another punch. But cook just laughed, so out of his mind he barely felt it. In all honesty, he only felt anything when  
>Freddie was involved.<p>

Freddie watched for a couple minutes, but even he cared enough not to enjoy it when cook was spitting blood and yet the man kept on hitting him. He was up in a second, twisting his fist in the back of the man's shirt, pulling him off cook. When the man was standing, he let his fist fly too, the man bleeding with one punch. He didn't like to start a fight but he could end one.

Cook stumbled to his feet, cocky grin still there despite the blood dripping from his mouth and nose. But Freddie wouldn't look at him. And cook knew why as his friend silently walked out the pub. Everyone else only knew the fun side if his fredster. But cook could evoke such emotion in his friend. Only he could make his skin crawl, make such  
>passion and anger come out.<p>

He took a look at the man who had punched him, narrowly dodging another one that came his way. He ran out, catching up to Freddie. The fight in his spirit was gone, but he could still see the tension in  
>his mate's shoulders.<p>

With a laugh, cook slapped him in the shoulder, standing on tip toes and kissing Freddie's cheek. "I fucking love you man. Fucking love you to bits."

Freddie just shrugged him off, but the anger was gone for now. Cook smiled to himself. Things were as they should be. But as his mate walked by, he couldn't help but feel a different emotion. Fights  
>always turned him on. Especially when Freddie rescued him.<p> 


End file.
